1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotor tooth for a bagging machine and more particularly to a bagging machine rotor tooth having a concave face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural feed bagging machines have been employed for several years to pack or bag silage or the like into elongated plastic bags. Two of the earliest bagging machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,061 and 4,046,068. In the prior art bagging machines, silage or the like is supplied to the forward or intake end of the bagging machine and is fed to a rotor which conveys the silage into a tunnel on which the plastic bag is positioned so that the bag is filled. As silage is loaded into the bag, the bagging machine moves away from the filled end of the bag in a controlled fashion in an attempt to achieve uniform compaction of the silage material within the bag.
Most rotors on the bagging machines comprise a plurality of rotor teeth which are welded to the surface of the rotor. A problem exists with the rotor teeth of the prior art bagging machines in that the rotor teeth must be replaced when worn or damaged. Many efforts have been previously attempted in an effort to solve the problems associated with the replacement of the rotor teeth. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,503 and 5,503,066. Neither of the aforementioned patents discloses any means for replacing the teeth, but simply disclose means for replacing the wear surfaces on the rotor teeth.
In applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,692, a rotor for a bagging machine is described including quick change rotor teeth. While the rotor of the ""692 patent has met with considerable success, the rotor teeth of the ""692 patent, as well as all other rotor teeth, still experience considerable wear requiring replacement. Applicant has also utilized replaceable caps which are detachably mounted on the tooth. Although the replaceable caps eliminate the need for replacing the entire tooth when the cap becomes worn, the life of the replaceable caps is not as great as one would like.
In an effort to solve the tooth wear problem, applicant designed chrome steel caps which were mounted on the rotor teeth which utilized the old design of a flat tooth base or surface. In testing of the chrome steel caps for the rotor teeth, it was discovered that most of the wear occurs on the last three inches of the tooth. The sides of the upper end of the tooth are eventually rounded off with the rounding off being caused by the feed prematurely coming around the tooth face at its sides thereby causing the tooth to more quickly wear. The subject of the instant application solves the premature tooth wearing problem and greatly extends the life of the rotor tooth. The instant application also enhances the location and welding of the cap onto the tooth.
A rotor is provided for an agricultural feed bagging machine with the rotor comprising an elongated, cylindrical body having a horizontally disposed rotational axis. In one embodiment, a plurality of sockets are secured to the rotor in a spaced-apart relationship with respect to each other. A rotor tooth is selectively removably received by each of the sockets and the teeth are positively maintained therein during the operation of the bagging machine. If one of the rotor teeth should become worn or damaged, the tooth may be easily replaced in a matter of seconds, since the rotor tooth is only frictionally maintained in the socket. In yet another embodiment, the rotor teeth are welded to the rotor. Regardless of the manner of securing the rotor teeth to the rotor, each of the teeth has an arcuate leading edge or face with inner and outer ends. The leading edge has a concave channel formed therein. In the preferred embodiment, the concave channel has a depth which progressively decreases from the outer end of the leading edge towards the inner end of the leading edge. In the preferred embodiment, the concave channel terminates outwardly of the inner end of the leading edge. Also in the preferred embodiment, the leading edge or face of the tooth is preferably comprised of a chrome steel material. This tooth face design may be used directly on a rotor tooth or in a separately fabricated tooth cap.
In another embodiment, the outer end of the concave channel terminates in a billet to accommodate additional wear. In another form of the invention, the outer leading edge of the tooth is provided with a notch formed therein which receives a shoulder or tab on the cap to aid in locating and welding the cap on the rotor tooth.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved rotor tooth face design.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rotor tooth having a concave face which increases the life of the tooth.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tooth face design which may be used directly on a rotor tooth or in a separately fabricated tooth cap.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tooth face design which is preferably comprised of a chromium steel material.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.